


【加天】加贺美新援助计划

by SHAnduril



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: （失败的）日式文风习作。日常烂尾。灵感来自别人，设定和角色都不属于我。我只是脑洞的挖矿工。
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 4





	【加天】加贺美新援助计划

**Author's Note:**

> 设定介绍：非典型ABO  
> omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha。发情期的a会散发出吸引o来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包（以上内容来自网络）  
> 补充设定：不是alpha标记omega，而是omega标记alpha（这点是我自己加的，如有雷同纯属巧合）（腺体位置也为此从后颈改到了侧颈）

加贺美没来上班。  
岬小姐起初是庆幸的，因为总算可以不用听他第42遍重复“加贺美新单枪大战异虫”而且每一遍都更加夸张的传奇故事。但她责任感超凡，稍后便回想起对方的另一重身份：是个alpha。  
平时都还好了，进入发情期的alpha可是相当不稳定的炸弹一颗，为了能与omega交配，除了散发信息素，指不定还会做出什么事来。况且那小子的家世特殊，要是被随便什么omega标记了，影响也不妙……  
“所以，拜托了。”她向天道鞠躬，“街上隐藏着的异虫已经多得够呛，还是不要再加一只发疯的alpha为好。”  
“为何要拜托我？”天道平淡地说着，用打量不好吃菜肴一样的眼光打量她。  
“加贺美那家伙……再怎么说也是个alpha吧？而且还有配枪。认真起来的话，感觉只有天道先生才能安全地制服他呢。”  
“既然如此就告诉我他家地址。”  
“诶？！”  
“他不会去街上乱跑的，躲家里哭的可能性更大。”天道继续平淡地说，顺手拿起旁边一个碗，“顺路的话我还可以去买豆腐。告诉我吧，地址。”  
“诶……南麻布3丁目，11-9*。真的麻烦你了。”  
她又深深鞠躬。再抬头，就只看见一道清瘦潇洒的背影。  
会怎么样呢……  
明明天道先生一贯是个可靠的人，她却莫名地，更加不安了。  
  
加贺美摔上最后一个抽屉，一屁股坐到了地上。  
他平常是个温和的人，从无糟蹋东西的不良习惯，但——alpha专用的发情阻断剂，不见了。  
肯定是因为自己粗心，上次用完之后忘了补充吧，他尽量这么想。却又忍不住想起来，阻断剂这种受管制的药品，以往都是由父亲那边的门路提供的，或许父亲在失去唯二的儿子之一后，终于看不下去这个身为alpha却至今独身的长子——  
“叮”地一声，他差点跳起来。门铃竟在这时响了?  
“谁？！”  
“我。”天道的声音。一如既往的从容，好像随后就要加上那句“行天之道、总司一切的男人”。但他难道不是alpha么闻不到暴动的信息素么！加贺美在混乱中想起好像确实没闻到过他的信息素，他一直以为那是对方喷了中和剂的缘故不过说起来那种自诩为太阳的家伙喷中和剂干什么难道真的是beta么不可能的吧……诶？  
Alpha像犬类一样抽动鼻子，闻到了一股很不明显的淡香，像某种高级的木质香水，雪松、檀香木之类……可beta是没有信息素的啊！  
他震惊了。以至于在天道问“你还有药吗”的时候，老老实实说了“没有”。  
“那就有必要带你去医院了。”对方继续说，“还走得了路吗？能开门吗？”  
“不……不用了！我自己可以的！”  
加贺美慌了。alpha发情期的信息素对omega有相当强的吸引力，极可能导致对方被动发情……这种时候哪怕你是天道总司也应该赶紧远离啊混……混蛋！到底在想什么！  
总司一切的男人理所当然地没听他的，并开始撬锁。  
加贺美早在发情期一开始就把门反锁上了还把钥匙从窗口扔了，但他毫不怀疑天道能把它撬开。再不济还能变个身一个回旋踢把它踹开不是吗。  
他绝望地靠着墙角缩成一团，想把自己埋起来。至少该找根绳子绑起来！在发情期面对面接触omega……他完全不知道自己会做出什么……扑过去么？说不定会被直接打死……  
门开了。信息素的浓度瞬间超标。他跳了起来。  
发情期的alpha是不受理智控制的，这你应该明白啊天道！他一边扑过去一边用最后的理智想——然后就被天道一只手按倒了。  
他剧烈地挣扎，于是天道难得用上了第二只手，又不知怎地就变成了跨坐在他身上的姿势。散发着冷香的omega偏了偏头打量他，几绺凌乱的卷发滑过脸颊，接着稍稍调整了一下坐姿，皱眉道：“你这样去医院，颇为不雅。”  
发情期alpha脑子里只剩下“平时怎么没发现他睫毛这么长”。他已经完全勃起了，而且很显然顶到了对方，让那个上位者再次往后挪了挪。放在往常他早就拼了命道歉，现在却只想把人拖过来按在【哔——】上【哔——】到【哔——】  
可惜也只能想想。  
天道牢牢压制着他，可怖的肌肉密度完全不像omega，低头看他的角度却又显得鼻尖到侧颈全线反常的单薄，领口露出了修长清晰的锁骨。他无法自制地更硬了，顶端都已经感觉到潮湿……但那真的仅仅是渗出的前液么？那两丸黑水银似的眸子中，滚动着的究竟是什么？  
“也只好帮忙帮到底了啊。”那人好像有点无奈、又好像若无其事地说，两片嘴唇一张一合，加贺美无意识地盯着，心想它们以前有这么饱满红润、乃至于泛着水光么？就好像……肿胀起来了……  
但是很快，他就连胡思乱想的余地也不剩了。  
天道俯身解开他的腰带和裤链，高度充血的器官立刻弹跳出来，又几乎立刻给攥进掌心。握它的那只手骨节鲜明，同样不似omega，动作和姿态比起取悦他人更像是操控着什么关乎世界命脉的武器，只随意捋了捋，年轻的alpha便开始剧烈倒气。  
Omega瞟了他一眼，依旧是平常那种高傲到近乎厌倦的神色，仿佛在说“不至于吧”，随后大发慈悲地松开了他。他本能地继续挺腰，却再次被按住，头顶飘下来一句沉沉的“别动”，尾音竟有点劈。  
他就真的不动了。也动不了。眼睁睁地看着对方往自己的分身上坐。直到这时他才确信天道也受信息素的影响而发情了，至少后穴已经变得相当湿软，简直像张产生了自主意识的嘴一样，将刚抵上去的性器头部向内吞吸。它的主人幅度极小地扭动腰胯，一点一点往下沉，微微抽搐着的括约肌刚好箍在冠状沟的位置，让alpha爽得两眼翻白，甚至觉得再这样下去会死——  
求生欲随之爆发。他猛地挣出了一只手，以一种似要抓住全人类未来的气魄，屈指弹向对方肘部的麻筋——一声闷哼，显然即便是天道总司也没防到这个，短暂失去了支撑，alpha的性器直接滑进去小半截。  
“你就这么想去医院？”天道开口时已经稳住了呼吸，也听不出明显的怒意，不过加贺美猜想那一下不好受。他自己也吃了疼。而疼痛令人清醒。  
“你又为什么要帮我到这个地步？”他反问，“怜悯？还是只想拿我取乐？”  
那双总是微眯着的漂亮眼眸睁大了，瞳孔如明镜般映出大口喘着粗气的自己。真难看啊，他不自禁想，却只能顽固地与之对视。非得搞清楚答案不可。  
天道盯着他，慢慢勾起嘴角，犹如天照命推开天岩户，透出一线暌违的、温暖而眩目的日光，刺得人想流泪。  
“因为你是加贺美新。”——这就是天道总司的回答。  
行天之道总司一切的omega俯视着身下的男人。明明是个英俊强壮的alpha，面孔却扭曲成一副快哭出来的模样，眼瞳晶亮得像受了委屈的小犬。加贺美新，他想。真有趣啊。  
手臂不再打颤，于是他再次撑起自己，浅浅地上下套弄对方的阴茎。那物件和它的主人一般坚挺而火热，这个角度也刚好能擦过敏感点……他不由重新眯起了眼睛，又腾出一只手去前面抚慰自己。Omega的本能在催他整根吞入，但他知道深处的空虚和瘙痒都只是繁殖机制设下的骗局，摩擦海绵体和前列腺的快感才是最真切的——他扬起脖颈，很快登上顶峰，头脑和视野都空白了片刻。  
Omega的高潮阈值天生偏低，所以alpha们通常都会趁对方第一次高潮、最为放松且柔软的时候开始寻觅生殖道的入口，再如何刚烈的omega对此也很难反抗。这都是写在基因编码里的东西，加贺美虽然缺乏经验，却还是在这一刻受指引而发动了，尽管并不懂自己为何突然激动。天道做爱的风格其实和战斗差不多，精确、收敛，没多余的花哨，登顶时也没发出声响，不带一丝赘肉的小腹绷出极为凌厉的线条；唯独空气中的信息素更加馥郁，像淡香水从拒人千里的前调往后过渡，变成白麝香的味道。  
他昏昏沉沉，向那团浓云一般的白麝香伸出双臂，就像神话中伊卡洛斯向太阳伸开双翼，感觉自己也要融化其中。然而他又是一往无前的。他是普罗米修斯，是打入天庭的盗火者，要拖着高高在上的圣火坠往人世间……  
终于，他触及了那截腰背，不顾一切地拽向自己，就着omega体腔内的滑液一下顶到尽头。而天道一口咬住了他的侧颈。  
这也是基因编码的程序之一。有些雌性昆虫会在交配后吃掉雄性以补充营养，人类没那么夸张，不过omega会通过咬腺体注入信息素的方式标记合意的alpha，确保对方会留在身边帮自己抚养子嗣而非继续拈花惹草，如此既有利于后代成长也有助于社群稳定……其实是个很严肃的问题，但加贺美根本没想到那许多。性腺的位置基本上就挨着颈动脉窦，单位血流量最高的地方，信息素入血极快伴随的生命危险也不是没有，他分不清这中间哪一点让他眩晕。也许仅仅是“子嗣”这个念头。  
天道……会给他生孩子？  
残存的一点意识微弱地说着“怎么可能”，下身却已发狠地顶弄起来，动作间侧颈皮开肉绽也在所不惜。好像也不太疼嘛……他过了会才意识到不是肾上腺素把痛感压了下去，而是天道不知何时松了口，又露出个似笑非笑的表情。那表情在他脸上挺常见，也挺有威慑力，但他如今从嘴唇到眼眶都湿润嫣红，效果便截然相反了。年轻的alpha只觉下腹一紧，还没找到生殖道口的性器竟贸然撑起了根部的结。  
这就非常尴尬了。  
一般来说成结就标志着alpha的发情期终止，因为成结能高度保证omega的受孕，而受孕就是发情和交配的根本目的。加贺美脑海当中的情潮逐渐退去，分身却卡在那依旧温暖柔腻的甬道里进退不得，心说这可能也是空前绝后的尴尬状况了，不愧是绝代的人物啊天道总司，跟他做个爱也要这么辛苦……但是凭什么啊？被选中的为什么会是我？  
天道叹了口气，幅度稍大地拧了下胯骨，不意外地感到一股热流倾泄如注。  
他确实没想过怀孕。当下的局势自不必说，就说他的体脂率，也不容许他顺利怀孕并生产。偏偏他的alpha生了那么一副正直过头的面容，那么容易令人愧疚……他的目光不得不悄悄往别处飘，飘着飘着就落到了某个不知何时惨遭倾覆的碗上。  
“你该赔我豆腐。”他恍然道。  
“……诶？”  
“你打翻了我买的豆腐，所以该赔……就上次那种品质的鲭鱼吧。三条。”  
“诶！？”  
“知道我家的地址吧？办事给点力，做好的味噌会请你来吃的。”  
加贺美全然呆住了，连两人距离慢慢由负数归零也没有注意。天道不再理他，低头开始整理衣着，嘴角却压不住地微微上翘。  
（是的，你没有想错，就是那个意思。被选中的就是你。）  
鱼早已咬钩，接下来只需慢慢收线，时不时还要欲擒故纵地松一松……这会是一场相当有趣的拉锯，不是么？  
他期待着一个足够惊喜的结局。  
【本篇完】

**Author's Note:**

> 注*：当然是我瞎编的！我可不是会跑去考据这种资料的类型  
> 总之，请人上门吃味噌，四舍五入就是要结婚  
> 至少我是如此相信的


End file.
